Destiny's Call
by Admiral Sab
Summary: Set 18 years in the future. All about PT's destiny and Miral's 'Prophecy'. Please Read and Review.


Destiny's Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Paramount or any of the characters. I'm just having a little fun.

Part One: Friends at first sight

Chapter 1

"I was there!"

"You are mistaken young lady."

"You ma'am are the one mistaken! You can ask Admiral Paris- he'll tell you!"

"I don't have to ask him. I know you weren't there. That would be impossible."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No one is calling you a liar."

"Yes, you did. You are questioning my honor. I recommend you contact my dad or my mom and ask them if I was there."

"That is not necessary young lady and if you don't calm down I will ask you to leave my class."

"You don't have to ask me to leave." The young lady stormed out of the Professor's classroom. who does she think she is? Telling me I wasn't there... I think I'd know! Some Professor! I know more than she does!

"Woah there, Cadet ...where's the fire?"

"What???" She was heading straight into the Academy's Dean of Students.

"Is there a problem, Cadet?"

"Yes there is a problem. One of your professors insulted me. She called me a LIAR! My honor is in question and I'd appreciate if you'd resolve this."

"Um ok. Cadet...uh what's your name again?"

"Paris. Miral Paris."

"Oh right, Tom's little girl." The dean said noting the irritation on the young cadet's face.

"I'm not a little girl, but yes I am Tom's daughter."

"Well, what can I do to help?"

"You can go tell that so called Professor of History that she is wrong."

"What's she wrong about?"

"She was telling us about Voyager and about how it got home and I commented about it and said I was there and she didn't believe me! She said it was impossible! I want her to apologize to me."

"Very well. I will inform Professor...?"

"Hamilton."

"Professor Hamilton that you were in fact there... however you were VERY young and had no real idea of what was going on around you so she was correct in assuming that you weren't there."

"Dean, I have heard the Voyager story so many times I can recite it as if I were there. She was getting some of the details wrong. And I still want a real apology."

"Fine. I'll talk to her."

"That's all I ask. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go call my mom before she here's of this incident and thinks I'm causing problems."

"Very well. Good day."

"Good day."

She walks off in a hurry satisfied that she won the battle when she felt herself once again running into someone. why couldn't people watch where they were going!

"Oh sorry! Excuse me, I didn't mean to- "

"It's ok just watch where you're going."

"But I was watching...you weren't."

"Yes I was watching. Besides if you were watching then how come you ran into me?"

"Actually you ran into me because YOU weren't looking and I guess I wasn't looking either."

"Fine then let's just put it behind us then ok?" She was getting annoyed with the Cadet. He just kept lingering there and staring at her, "Is there something I can help you with, Cadet?"

"Um no. Uh I was just heading to the mess to get something to eat."

"Well then don't let me keep you from all that good eating." She walked off with a slower pace this time and with a glance back behind her. She smiled to herself. he's cute... not your type, but cute. He seemed familiar to her almost like she knew him, but that wasn't possible. Was it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

She entered her living quarters and clicked the display on. "Home."

"Hello?"

"MOM! Oh it's so good to see your face! How are you? How's dad?" She was excited to see her mom and knew she wasn't doing well in hiding her emotions.

"We're doing fine, sweetie. How are you?"

"Ugh. I've been better. Wait until I tell you what happened!"

"If this is about the incident in class we've already heard. Miral, how could you pick a fight with one of your professor's?" B'Elanna Paris looked upset with her child and tried to hide a hint of a smile.

"But, Mom, she was questioning my honor. I had to defend myself."

"All right, ladies, get a hold of yourselves. Now B'Elanna you are the last one who should tell our little Miral about picking fights with professors. Miral, please explain what happened from the beginning." Tom Paris had walked in on the middle of the conversation, but knew if he didn't intervene these two hotheads would be arguing for awhile.

"Ok it all started when Professor Hamilton said that Voyager came back because of a transwarp conduit. That was fine... but then she said that the Commander was at the helm during the trip home and that's where I had a problem. I raised my hand and informed her she was incorrect. And I gave her the correct information. She said I was mistaken and I said no I am not I was there. And she says 'THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! How does she know??? Was she there??? NOOO! And then I said I was again and she basically called me a liar. And I told her I wasn't lying and that she could call Admiral Paris or my parents. She didn't find that necessary and said she was going to ask me to leave her class. Me, not one to like having my honor questioned, left, saving her the trouble of asking me to leave. Of course when I left I wasn't paying attention and I was all upset and I ran into the Dean of Students. I told him about the incident after reminding him once again of my name and he said he'd ask her to apologize to me. And that's all." Miral had barely breathed during the whole re telling of her day's events that she now took a long deep breath considering on whether or not she should share about her next run in. She thought it better to keep that to herself. For now.

"Well, Miral, it seems that your morning was very eventful. I hope that the Dean does ask this professor to apologize AND to get her facts straight." Tom said sounding insulted that this professor would even think that Chakotay could get them through that conduit alive and in one piece.

"As long as you don't get suspended over this incident I guess I'm ok. Just don't do anything stupid, Miral."

"I know, Mom. And I won't. I just couldn't stand there and take it. Besides you'd have done the same thing. Oh wait there's a message coming in. It's probably from Professor Hamilton...apologizing. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"We love you too, baby. Take care!" They signed off with a sigh.

"I hope she does better than us." Tom said to B'Elanna knowing she'd understand.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"I will make sure that the information is changed. Again I am sorry for not believing you." Professor Hamilton was indeed sorry. She really did not believe that this young woman could have been aboard Voyager. Yet, this was the child of Tom and B'Elanna Paris and this was the child born during the trip in the transwarp conduit. Hamilton only wished she had known Miral's name before the incident yesterday. From now on she would make a point to read the names in the roll book before class. Just in case Picard's child showed up one day to defend his father's honor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Sady Hawkin's dances were a time honored tradition. A tradition that Miral Paris had every intention of carrying out. The only problem was: the dance was tonight and she had no date. She had an idea of who she wanted to ask, but she had only met him yesterday and had no idea where to find him. Fortunately, her friends did.

"Why don't you ask that guy?"

"Yeah, he surely doesn't have a date tonight."

"That's silly. He's handsome enough. He could have a date. And besides I'm not asking him."

"C'mon Miral. The dance is tonight and you are the only one dateless. You don't want to be the campus loser do you?"

"Ashley, stop. I just don't want to embarrass the poor guy."

"I dare you."

"You dare me to go ask him to the dance? Why not, what have I got to lose. He's not my friend now and if he says no he's still not my friend. I'll do it. But not because of the dare, but because I don't want to be the campus loser and I'm guessing he doesn't either." With that she walked off smiling to herself.

Chapter 4

"Hey there."

"Huh?" John looked up from his plate to find out who it was disturbing his lunch.

"I said, 'hey there'." She smiled at him feeling very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Oh hello again." John was curious as to why she was talking to him. Yesterday she would barely acknowledge his existence.

"I have a question to ask you. You got a moment?" She was definitely nervous. She wasn't sure he'd say yes; after all they'd only met yesterday and she was rude to him.

"Ok. What's up?"

"Well first off, I should apologize for yesterday. I was just having a bad day. I know there's no excuse for being rude, but anyways....sorry."

"It's ok. I figured you were just used to people moving out of your way." John said smiling at her.

"Right, it's ok make fun. I deserve it. So anyway, the reason I came over here is to ask you to the dance tonight. As surprising as it may seem, I don't have a date and I thought I'd ask you. What do you think?"

"Me??? You want to go to the Sady Hawkins Dance with me?" he was surprised that she didn't have a date and even more surprised that she wanted to go with him. "Why?"

"Well, you made such a lovely impression on me in the hallway. You were charming." She hoped that explanation would work. She didn't want to hurt his feelings further by telling him she was desperate.

"I wasn't charming and neither were you. As a matter of fact-"

"Yes, true, but maybe we could get to know each other a little better. You just might find I'm really not as rude and hateful as I seemed yesterday. Give me a chance to make it up to you. Please?"

"I can't believe you are pleading me to go on a date with you." He had never been begged to go out with a girl. She definitely must have a hidden agenda. "Why not. I don't have a date anyway."

"Great. So we'll meet there or are you coming to my quarters?"

"I'll pick you up at your quarters. If we're going to do something, let's do it right."

"I have a feeling that you and I are going to be great friends."

"You do?"

"Yes I do. Wait why don't I meet you there, I forgot I have to meet with the Dean of Students to discuss something. Is that all right?"

"Oh sure. Yeah it will give me more time to get ready."

"Well it's 1200 hours, time for my next class. See yea tonight."

"See ya"

She walked off content with the way things had gone. Now if only she knew his name... she had forgotten to get it. Oh well, she'd ask tonight.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"Next time, keep your cool, Cadet Paris, or we'll have to take disciplinary action."

"Yes, ma'am." Miral stood tall not flinching a bit under pressure.

"Dismissed."

She walked a few steps and then ran to her dorm room. She was going to be late for her date. Miral hurried up the front steps and dashed into her room alarming her roommate Ashley.

"What took you so long, Miral? You're going to be late!"

"I know, I know! The Dean wouldn't let me leave. She kept trying to make me crack or something. I don't think she likes me. How should I do my hair?"

"Wear it down with a few curls and don't sweat the Dean, she's like that to everyone. I think she just likes being hard on people, it gives her a power trip. No don't wear that, it makes you look too skinny, wear the blue one, it brings out the blue in your eyes."

"Thanks."

"Well I've got to be going, Shaun and I are supposed to meet up downstairs."

"Yeah I'm meeting my date there. I knew I'd be late talking to the Dean."

"Ok, bye Miral! Good luck getting there on time."

"Bye, Ash! I'll see you there."

---------------------

Chapter 6

John had been waiting awhile and he hated waiting. He was a patient man, but waiting wasn't something he enjoyed. He thought about leaving, but knew that wouldn't be right. She's coming, she's just running late. This was definitely a strike against her. Good thing they were just friends.

"Sorry I'm late." Miral had walked up behind him and as he turned around he had already forgiven her.

"You look gorgeous. Oh um no problem. I was running late myself."

"Oh. Well I have a good excuse. I was in a meeting with the Dean. She had to remind me once again that I'm a cadet in Starfleet Academy and I should act like it. You ever been in a meeting with the Dean?"

"Uh no. Never had the pleasure."

"Well it's no fun. The trick is to never let them see you sweat."

"I'll have to remember that. Shall we?" He offered his arm to her.

"Sure." They walked in together and were immediately greeted by Ashley and Shaun.

"Miral! You're here. Great. You look nice."

"You do too, Ashley."

"So, who's this?"

"Um..." She realized once again she didn't even know his name.

"My name is John. Nice to meet you Ashley."

Miral said a silent thank you to John and they went to their table. John helped her to her seat, of course, ever the gentleman.

"Did she say your name was Miral?"

"Yeah, sorry. I guess we should have introduced ourselves, huh?"

"Yeah that would've been helpful." John was laughing to himself at the memory of her face a few moments ago. She was definitely embarrassed.

"You dance?"

"Sometimes. You?"

"Only when I'm asked."

"Is that a hint?"

Miral was laughing by now and enjoying herself and her new friend, who had no problem reading her.

"A hint? How'd ya guess?"

"It was real subtle, but I picked up on it. Would you like to dance, Miral?"

"Yes, JOHN, I would."

------------------

Chapter 7

"Miral, can I ask you something?"

They had left the dance and he was walking her home. Something had been on his mind all night and he just had to ask her.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Have we ever met before?"

"What? I don't think so."

"It's just that I knew a girl named Miral once. When I was younger. My dad was friends with her parents. He got assigned off Earth and we lost touch, well he kept in touch with the family and last I heard of Miral she was going to the Academy and I just thought you were her."

"That is odd. Miral isn't a common name."

"No it's not. You have Klingon and human traits, so did this Miral."

"I don't remember knowing a John when I was young. What's your dad's name?"

"HEY MIRAL!!! I need you!"

"Sorry, that's Ashley, we'll talk later, ok? I had fun tonight."

"Yeah me too. I'll see you around tomorrow?"

"yeah probably. Hey my birthday is coming up maybe you can come over that weekend."

"Sure, just let me know when."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." She ran off to find out what Ashley's big emergency was and left John still wondering if she could be the same Miral. That would be an odd coincidence. Maybe he would ask his dad about it.

-------------------------------------

Chapter 8

"What is it, Ashley?"

"He broke up with me, Miral."

"Oh, Ash! Why?"

"He says he's not ready for anything serious and he wants to concentrate on his studies."

"Well... maybe he does."

"He gave me the 'concentrate on my studies' line! How dumb does he think I am!"

"Look, Ashley, you're not dumb he is and he is even more dumb for thinking you could be dumb."

"Thanks, Miral. Sorry for interrupting your good byes. Did he kiss you?"

"Ashley, it wasn't like that. We're friends, that's all."

"Yeah you two were kinda dancing 'friendly' tonight." laughing they started to clean up and put their pj's on.

----------------------------

Chapter 9:

"Miral!"

"Hey, John."

"Can you stay and eat?"

"No, I have to turn in my essay. It's our final and if I don't get it in in an hour I fail the class. Sorry."

"That's ok. I just thought maybe we could finish talking."

"I know. Well how about tonight?"

"Can't. I have a final to study for and two research projects to finish before tomorrow."

"How about when finals are over we contact each other. We will talk before the school year is over. OK?"

"Ok. Well I need to eat."

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye."

Miral was sad seeing him by himself, but she was really too busy to talk. It would just have to wait. Besides it could give her time to remember if she knew him. Maybe she'd ask her dad.

------------------------------

"Miral, what time are you coming home? The party is tonight." Tom was irritated that his daughter had not responded to him in over a week.

"I know, Dad, I'm going to be there. It's my 20th birthday bash, I have to be there. I'm leaving now. I'll see you in a few minutes, I just have to tell someone bye. Ok?"

"Fine. See you soon."

"You heard him, Ashley. I gotta go. See you in the fall?"

"Yep. I'll be here. I'm actually going to take a few summer courses."

"Neat. Well, bye."

"Bye, Miral."

-----------------

John had been looking for Miral all over. He hoped he hadn't missed her, but she wasn't answering her comm. He wanted to tell her good-bye and hopefully finish that talk.

"John?"

"Miral. I was looking for you. You weren't answering your comm."

"Sorry, I was talking to my dad. He's such a worry wart. I'm running a LITTLE late and he's worried I won't be there tonight, for my own birthday bash!"

"That's tonight?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot to tell you? You're coming right?"

"Um yeah, I just have to tell my dad I won't be coming home as soon as I planned."

"Great. Here are the coordinates. See you there!"

"Bye." He only hoped his dad would understand that he was blowing him off for a good cause.

-------------------------------

Chapter 10

"Helloooo????? Anybody home?"

"MIRAL!!!!!!" Karenna was the first to greet her sister with a big hug. Next it was her little brother Owen and lastly her mom and dad.

"It's about time, Sweetheart." Her dad's irritation melted away when he saw his daughter's smiling face.

"Dad, I had to say my good-byes. Ashley is taking summer courses, I think she wants to dive into work so she doesn't have to think about Shaun."

"Shaun?"

"Her ex. He broke up with her after the Sady Hawkins Dance! Isn't that awful!"

"Well, you're here and we're glad, but can you run upstairs and get dressed real quick? We all have to be at the Kims' before the sun goes down."

"He's hosting the party? I thought it was going to be here?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it's always hosted here?"

"Well, you're Uncle Harry is finally Earth bound again and wanted to host it this year."

"Great."

"What's wrong?"

"I invited someone to come to the party, but I gave him our coordinates. He's going to show up here and I'm not going to be here."

"Well can't you call him and-" B'Elanna was rudely interrupted by her husband's overprotective nature.

"Did you say 'he'"?

"Yes, but don't go to red alert, Dad. He's just a friend. He was my date at the dance and we were talking about something important and then Ash needed me because of the breakup with Shaun and I had to leave John, poor thing, we never got to finish our conversation because next thing I know it's finals week and we're both too busy so I invited him here to finish the conversation and so I'd have someone to talk to, but well it's going to be at UNCLE HARRY'S???"

"Woah, Miral, breathe, hon. I'm sure you can contact him." B'Elanna was trying to be the reasonable one despite her husband's obvious discomfort.

"Yeah I guess. I'll leave him a message on his comm. Maybe he hasn't left school yet. I don't know his last name to try to find his home comm or his personal comm. It just never came up."

"Well maybe you can stay here and wait on him then. You can join us later."

"That's a great idea. Plus, it will give me more time to get settled and get dressed."

"I don't think that's such a great idea, but we're late, so whatever. If you're not there in two hours, I'm coming back to look for you." Tom's words were registered in the way they were intended. Miral appreciated his concern.

"See you in a bit."

----------------------------------------

Chapter 11

John arrived at the scheduled coordinates, but didn't see any sign of a party. He wondered if he was at the right coordinates and thought about leaving when he heard someone inside laughing. He rang the door chime.

"John? Is that you? Come in, I'll be right down." The door opened and he looked around. Miral was no where in sight, neither was anyone else. He almost started to panic. Then she descended the staircase and all was right with the world.

"Hey. You ok?" Miral in a very lovely violet sundress knew that she looked good, but judging by the look on John's face she looked REAL good. Good.

"Hey, you look nice."

"Nice? Just nice?" Miral wasn't really annoyed, but she liked watching poor John squirm. "I'm kidding. Thank you. You look 'nice' too."

"Thanks. So where are all the party guests? Or did you just trick me into coming here so we could be alone?" John grinned he liked watching her squirm, too.

Miral smiled at the thought and John was mesmerized by that smile. "No. My family decided to change the location on me. I stayed here to wait on you. But we better go before they start celebrating my 20th without me!"

"Well, let's get going then." John held out his arm to lead the way. He enjoyed her company and couldn't wait to learn more about her. It was her 20th birthday, that meant she was older than him, almost a year. This was information he could use.

"I entered the coordinates in the transporter."

"Ok. I'm ready." They stepped on the transporter pad and appeared in front of Harry Kim's house. A house John was all too familiar with. "Um, Miral, what are we doing here?"

"We're at the party." Miral thought she'd made that clear to him.

"No, my dad is having a reunion party with some of his old friends here tonight. I blew him off to go to your birthday party."

"Your dad? But this is Harry Kim's house. Wait...is Harry Kim your dad?" Suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. It seemed they were finishing that discussion after all. They both understood now and smiled at each other.

"I don't believe it. I _do_ know you! I knew it!"

"I can't believe this. You're Johnny! I remember you!"

They both laughed and hugged enjoying the moment.

"Johnny? I haven't heard that in a long time. Wow. So you are the daughter of my dad's friends?"

"Yes. Tom and B'Elanna Paris."

"Oh yeah. I remember them. It's been so long since I've seen them. Any of them."

"Yeah. Well, shall we go in?"

"Wait. I want to surprise them. Why don't you go first and say I blew you off. I'll tell my dad that I changed my mind and decided to go the party."

"Oh that should be fun. Then when they introduce us we can say we know each other!"

"They will be floored! Ok so go hide. I'm going in." He walked inside when he knew she was hidden. He grinned at the sight of his dad among his friends. He's in for a surprise! "Hey Dad."

"John. I thought you were going to that party with your friend." Harry hugged his son excited to see him.

"I was, but I changed my mind. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Come on, there are lots of people here who really want to see you again."

"Ok. I'm coming." He glanced back at the door wondering how long Miral would wait to ring the door chime.

"I'll get it!" Not long, he guessed.

"Hey, Miral." Kathryn Janeway hugged the young woman and led her into the dining area where a lot of people were gathered. "You're dad said you'd be late. So who is this friend of yours?"

"Aunt Kathy, he couldn't come. He had other plans." She tried to act sad, but it wasn't working. She was never a good liar.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing." She said not at all convincingly.

"Whatever you say, Dear." Janeway walked off with a smile on her face. She knew Miral was up to something, she just didn't know what.

Harry led his son over to Tom and B'Elanna Paris who were busy trying to get Karenna and Owen to stop arguing.

"Tom, B'Elanna. Look who decided to show up!"

"Johnny!" they both said and hugged the young man.

"Please, call me John. I haven't been called Johnny since we left Earth."

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Tom looked at John and realized he looked a lot more like his dad than he did when he was younger. He looked a lot like Harry when Tom first met him.

"Uncle Harry?"

"Yes, Owen?"

"When are we going to eat? I'm hungry."

"Shut up, Owen. Don't bug, Uncle Harry, it's impolite."

"You shut up, Karenna. I was only asking a question."

"Both of you be quiet." B'Elanna scolded her children with obvious impatience.

"Mom, Dad, there you are."

"Miral. What took you so long? Where's your friend?" Tom was the one who asked the obvious questions.

"Well he forgot he had previous plans so I came on."

"He stood you up? Well that was pretty rotten of him." Tom already had a bad opinion of her friend.

"No, Dad. He just forgot he already had something else planned. He apologized and we're going to meet later to talk."

"Well, he could have skipped those other plans."

"Dad."

"Fine, I'll stop. I'm glad you made it. You look nice."

She grinned at the memory his statement brought. "Thanks." she kissed him on his cheek and started to walk off, but Harry stopped her.

"Not so fast, Miral. I want you to meet someone. John!"

John smiled and realized that the moment had come. "I'm right here. What's up?" He looked at Miral and broke into a grin "Miral?" he asked knowing full well who she was. She played along nicely. "John?" They hugged as if they were meeting for the first time that night.

"Dad, you don't have to introduce me to her. I already know her."

"You remember her?"

"Of course. I took her to the Sady Hawkins Dance." There he'd said it. Now the room grew silent and Tom Paris's smile broadened and he realized who this man was.

"You're Miral's 'friend'? The one who stood her up tonight?" Tom was confused.

"Dad, I told you he changed his mind because he had other plans. He had to be here with his Dad. I think that's very sweet of him." She smiled at John loving the moment.

"Well, that was fun, Miral." They laughed together and walked off arm in arm ignoring their parents' queries.

Harry, Tom and B'Elanna stood bewildered watching John Kim and Miral Paris walk off together.

"Did you know about this?" Tom asked anyone who had the answer.

"No. I didn't. It's a complete surprise. A nice surprise, though."

"Yeah it is." Harry joined the conversation with his own enthusiasm. "I really am glad they are friends. It's good to see they're carrying on the family tradition."

Tom couldn't help but laugh at Harry's joke. It was true. Harry was Tom's first friend on Voyager and he was B'Elanna's first Starfleet friend. The guy just had a way of making you like him whether you wanted to or not. John had that same trait it seemed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 12

John Kim and Miral Paris spent almost every day of the summer together. They talked endlessly about a different range of subjects. One subject they loved to talk about was their hopes and dreams. John now knew more about Miral then he had when he first met her and he liked her even more. She was becoming his best friend and he liked the thought. In the fall, when they went back to the Academy he'd always have someone to eat with. No more eating alone. That was definitely a good thought.

"John!" Miral had ran up to the Kim's house and almost ran in without ringing the chime. But thought she'd better ring her welcome, just in case. "John, it's me!" It was Harry Kim that answered the door. "Hey, Miral. John's not here. He had to go get something from my Mom that she wanted him to have."

"Oh. Well never mind I'll come back later." She went to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm. He saw a look in her eyes that reminded him so much of her mother.

"If you need to talk, hon, I'm here." He hated seeing his "niece" so upset. He could tell she had something troubling on her mind. Maybe he should call John and tell him to hurry home. He was about to voice the suggestion when he heard John coming in the door. "Hey, Dad- Miral, what's wrong?" Harry smiled when he saw his son and realized that John and Miral were looking at him. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to go on upstairs and get some sleep. Don't stay up too late, John. Registration is tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." John said not even looking at his Dad. Harry knew his son was as worried about Miral as he was. Maybe he should talk to B'Elanna and Tom and see if they knew what was wrong.

----------------------------------------

"Miral, he's gone now. Tell me what's wrong?"

"My mother. She is so stubborn." Miral was near tears and the only thing keeping her from breaking down was John's steady gaze. She had only known him a few months but he knew her better than people realized. "We had a fight."

"About what?" John couldn't believe a fight with her mom would get her this upset. There has to be more to it, he thought.

"I asked my mom if we could go to Kronos to see my great grandparents and my other relatives there. She refused and got all testy about it."

"Maybe she had good reason. Maybe she knows that side might not accept you."

"No, it's because she hates me. Well not all of me. She loves the human part, but the Klingon part of me, she despises. She hates me for it and because all I want to do is get to know my Klingon side. I don't know anything about them. I know Grandpa Owen and Grandma Maureen. And I know Grandpa Torres, but my Grandma Miral, whom I'm named after, died before I got to meet her. It isn't fair to me, John."

"You're right it isn't. I know my Dad's side and my mother's side. Even though my mom isn't around anymore. I still keep in contact with her parents."

"Yes, but you're mom died after you were born. My mom is still alive. Why don't they want to contact me? Why don't they want to meet me? It's funny, they hate me because I'm part Human. And my mom hates me because I'm part Klingon."

"Now, Miral, she doesn't hate you. She might not like her Klingon family because of how they might treat you. And I'm sure you're Klingon relatives might like you if they get to know you. Maybe they want you to make the first step."

"John, I can't. My mom won't let me."

"I'll go with you to talk to her."

"No. I'm not going back there. Can I stay here?"

"Miral, you know you can, but running away isn't the answer. You have to face her. Besides, registration is in the morning. We have to be there to schedule our classes."

"I know that. See it makes more sense if I stay here. We can go to registration together. Then we'll go get something to eat and I might go talk to my mom."

Not one to argue, John conceded with his friend. "Fine. You can have my bed. I'll sleep here on the couch." She hugged John and walked outside to get her bag she had brought with her. "You already planned to stay didn't you?"

"Of course. I'm always prepared, Johnny." She paused a moment to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks. I owe you one."

----------------------------

Chapter 13

"Wake up, John."

Miral had woken up early because she wanted to get a head start on the day. She came downstairs to find John still asleep. How annoying.

"Wake up, sleepy head." John stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey. What time is it?"

"0600 hours." Miral was a morning person, great, he thought.

"Why are you up so early?" He was whispering because his dad, like him, was not a morning person.

"Because I wanted to get breakfast and discuss what classes we're going to take. I want us to have at least a class together." Miral smiled at him and he suddenly realized she was still in her pj's and so was he.

"Um, don't you think we should get dressed first?"

"Yeah, after I eat. I'm starved. I didn't eat last night. I was too upset."

"Miral, you should call your parents and let them know you stayed here."

"I will. I told you after we go to registration. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Scrambled Eggs and bacon."

"Ok, I'll be right back. Why don't you get the class list out."

"Fine. But be quiet."

Fifteen minutes later they were seated on the couch together eating scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with Orange Juice to drink discussing registration.

"Good morning, John. Miral." Harry walked into the kitchen and thought about it. Did he say Miral? What was she doing here? He walked back into the living area and there she was. Sitting on the couch in her pink nightgown with John still in his shorts and no shirt on. Talking and eating breakfast. He had to blink to make sure he wasn't still asleep. "Um, Miral, what are you doing here? And why are you in pajama's?"

"Oh. I hope you don't mind, Dad, but I told Miral she could stay the night." John looked innocent when speaking, but Harry's mind was thinking anything but innocent things. He needed more clarification.

"No why would I mind? Miral, do your parents know you're here?" He just couldn't ask the question about sleeping arrangements. He didn't want to embarrass them or himself.

"Um, no they don't. I'm going to tell them later. After registration John and I are going over there to tell them."

"Oh. Ok. Um, so where did you sleep?" No sense in beating around the bush, he finally got the courage to ask what was on his mind. He immediately regretted it when he saw the look on their faces. They clearly were innocent in their thinking.

"Dad!"

"Uncle Harry!" They both looked at Harry Kim with anger and embarrassment and maybe a little disgust.

"Sorry. I just wanted to-"

"She slept in my room, I slept down here. Nothing happened."

"Fine. I just-"

"You just wanted to make sure that Tom Paris doesn't kill you for allowing his daughter to come over at an odd hour of the evening and sleep in the same bed as your son. Perfectly understandable." John was having fun at his dad's expense. Miral soon joined in.

"Yeah, besides why would we stay in the same room here? With you next door? Actually today at registration we decided to get a room together. Won't that be fun?" She was laughing the whole time and John was highly amused by the redness of his father's face.

"All right you two. I get it now finish eating because you don't want to be late."

"We know, Dad." That came from Miral who grinned at Harry after she said it. She was being sarcastic and Harry knew that. But he didn't mind going from her "Uncle" to her "Dad" at all. He kind of liked that fact. "Ok ,_Daughter_. " He was enjoying the joke as much as she did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Starfleet Survival: 101! That's the course we're taking together." Miral stated as fact, not a question. She could think of no other class she'd rather have John by her side in.

"Well, Starfleet Survival: 101 it is then." They looked at each other smiling. They were waiting for their names to be called so they could go register. Luckily, John was a "K" so he didn't have to wait much longer. Miral wouldn't be too far behind him though.

"Kim. John Kim, Please report to the Dean of Students office."

"That's you. Have fun."

"You shouldn't be too far behind me." He walked off toward the Dean's office. He was going to then be placed with a student advisor. He wasn't sure who though.

"Kyser. Michael Kyser. Please report to the Student Admissions office."

Ok that was all the K's. Now to the L's. She had a long wait. She wondered what office she'd get sent to. She really didn't want to see the Dean of Students so early in the year. Miral also wondered who her advisor would be. She was majoring in Medicine and was hoping her godfather would be her advisor since he was teaching classes at the Academy this year. Last year she didn't get an advisor because your first year it's just basic classes not having to do with your major. But after your first year you are assigned an advisor to guide you in your field. Miral was excited. They were finally to the P's. Her name usually came first in the P's.

"Paris. Miral Paris, please report to the Dean of Students office."

"Great." Miral muttered out loud to no one in particular.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

"I'm worried about her, Tom."

"I'm sure she's fine. If she wasn't we would have heard from someone by now." Tom tried to reason with his very anxious wife. Miral hadn't come home the night before and they were worried.

"It's not like her to stay out all night. She must have gotten hurt. She was so upset when she left-" The door chime rang interrupting B'Elanna's tangent.

"Come in." Harry walked in the door and noticed the look on his friends' faces. They didn't know where Miral was. He'd have to tell them.

"Hey, Tom, B'Elanna. Look, I stopped by to let you know that Miral is fine. She and John went to register their classes this morning. They're coming here after that. I just didn't want you to worry." He looked at his two friends and knew he'd done the right thing. They were relieved.

"So you saw her? Is she ok? Was she upset still?" These were questions he didn't quite feel comfortable answering. Because they would lead to more questions and those were questions he didn't want to answer.

"Yes I saw her. She's ok and she was upset last night, but this morning she seemed to be just fine." Harry realized that he had answered the questions in a very dumb manner. Now they would most likely ask the question he most didn't want to answer.

"Wait a minute. She was there last night and this morning? Did she spend the night?" It was Tom who asked the question.

"Um, yeah. She did. She stayed in John's bed." The look on Tom's face was that of horror. "Er, wait-" He tried to get out what he meant, but Tom had already taken it the wrong way.

"I'll kill him, Harry. Right after I get done killing you! How could you, Har'? How could you let them stay together in the same bed like that! He probably took advantage of her!" Tom was angry and completely misunderstanding Harry's statement.

"Tom, you don't understand. My son slept on the couch. Nothing happened, except two _friends_ being friends and helping each other out. That's all."

"Sorry, Harry. I just don't want her getting hurt." Tom was completely embarrassed for accusing Harry's son of raping his daughter. He hadn't said rape, but it's where his mind had taken him.

"I know, neither do I. And neither does John."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Johnny, who did you get as your advisor?"

"Miles O'Brien. You?"

"I got my godfather. I'm happy about that. I can't wait to tell my-" Miral had stopped in mid-sentence. She realized that maybe her mom didn't want to know. Maybe her mom was still upset.

"What's wrong, Miral?" John had noticed her sudden discomfort.

"Nothing. Hey I got an idea. Why don't you take me to Kronos? We can take this shuttle."

"Miral, that's your dad's favorite shuttle."

"So. He won't mind and we're both good pilots. I learned from my dad the best pilot in the galaxy."

"No, we can't. You have to go talk to your mom." John had a stern voice and he knew when to use it. He knew when he had to put his foot down. There were times when he let Miral have her way when he knew she couldn't get hurt, when he knew it was best not to argue, but this wasn't one of those times. She needed a voice of reason and he would be that voice.

"But, John, I just want to see my relatives that I've never met. My mom is never going to let me go. And in the Paris household if mom and dad don't agree, it's not done. Please help me. If you don't I'll go by myself." Miral stood firm in front of him. Her voice didn't waver, but John knew she was bluffing. He could tell. She had no intention of flying off by herself.

"Fine. Go." He called her bluff. Miral knew she had lost.

"Ugh. Why are you so stubborn?" She wasn't talking to him and he knew that so he didn't answer. "Fine. I'll talk to her, but if she still doesn't agree then I'm going and you're coming with me. Deal?"

"Deal." He grinned at her knowing that he had no intention of keeping that deal. Hopefully, B'Elanna would see reason.

"I would have gone you know." She said looking back at him as they walked up to the door.

"Oh, I know. I'm glad you didn't." John keyed the door to open and walked in leaving her behind. Miral was greeted by her parents and Harry.

"Miral! Why did you run off like that?" B'Elanna's tone wasn't accusing or malicious it was of concern. She felt guilty for their argument.

"I was just upset and I needed to blow off some steam. So I went to see my good friend John here, who by the way has a very questionable picture on his bedside table."

This made John smile because she hadn't mentioned that picture until now and he knew why she mentioned it. She wanted her parents to question how she knew of a picture on his bedside table. She was goading them, but they weren't rising to the bait. His dad had already said something to them, he knew. He was watching her with her parents and he was glad they were smiling together and hugging. That was good. He was eager to see how long it would last.

"Well, if it weren't for John I wouldn't be here. He talked me out of taking Dad's prized shuttle to Kronos." So that's how she would breach the subject.

"Well, it didn't take a whole lot to talk you out of it." John played along.

"Yes it did. I was going to go."

"No you weren't, Miral. You had no intention of actually going by yourself and you know it."

"Yes I did. I would have gone, I'll go right now, you P'Tak." Miral had heard her mom use that phrase many times and thought it appropriate now. John's laugh was her reward. She decided she had won the battle.

"Well, thank you, John, for changing her mind." Tom said and meant it. Miral was a good pilot and she learned from him, but he wasn't so sure she would have made it to Kronos by herself.

"You're welcome. Now, Miral, I am going to leave you now. I hope you remember what I said."

"I do, but I'm not sure I can do that." She gazed into his eyes and saw that he knew she could do it. That was enough for her. "Thanks, for your help, John and I look forward to Survival Training."

He walked off with his Dad behind him. He had almost forgot his dad was there because his dad had been very quiet. "Something on your mind, Dad?" Might as well ask.

"Yes, John. I was thinking of your mom. She'd be proud of you. You remind me a lot of her sometimes."

"I do?" John hadn't heard his dad speak of his mother, Libby, in a long time.

"She was kind and sweet. She always knew when something was wrong with me. She knew me in a way no one else did. She was a very good friend to me." They walked on in silence until Harry remembered something. "You know I met her when I was at the Academy. She didn't like the fact that I was in Starfleet, but she liked that I was a musician. She used to want me to play all the time. She was a musician too."

"I know. She played the violin. You played the clarinet. I remember her playing when I was little."

"Yeah. She loved to play for you and you always got a big smile on your face when we played together."

"I miss her."

"So do I, John." Once again they walked in silence neither knowing what else to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

"Miral, next time you run off like that at least let us know where you're going. Your father and I were worried." B'Elanna was letting her emotions get to her and she knew it. She loved her daughter so much she didn't want her hurt.

"B'Elanna, calm down ok. Let's talk about this. Miral, why did you run off like that?" Tom ever the cool headed one was once again mediator between the two.

"Dad, I already told you to blow off some steam. Mom made me mad."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that you don't realize what you were asking." B'Elanna knew that was the wrong choice of words the moment she said them.

"Yes I do, Mom. I knew full well what I was asking. I want to meet my family. Not just the human ones. I want to know my Klingon relatives."

"Well they don't want to know you, trust me."

"You don't want me to meet them, Mom. You never have. Look, I know you hate that I have Klingon in me, the way you hate it in yourself, but can you just do this for me." Miral was near tears and B'Elanna was taken aback. Her daughter wasn't asking for much. This was close to the same argument she'd had with her mother over meeting her human relatives. She'd had this argument over her joining the academy like her dad, her human dad. It was so long ago, but the memory came back in a flood and B'Elanna had to sit down.

"Mom? Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Miral looked at her mom very worried. Her mom had just gone pale and she was sure it was her fault.

"Ok." That's all B'Elanna said and just like that the argument was over. Miral hugged her mom and smiled.

"Really, Mom? I can go?" Miral seemed giddy almost.

"Yes, Babe. You can go, but you can't go without your father, me and your brother and sister. Got it?" The smile she got in return was almost worth the whole thing. "And it can't be right away because your classes start in two days. Speaking of which, what classes did you sign up for?" The two went on talking excitedly for hours as if there had been no argument. Tom knew something had sparked his wife's change of heart. He had a feeling he knew what it was so he left it alone. He'd ask her later.

-------------------------------

"A beautiful girl should never eat alone."

Miral Paris looked up to see her good friend John Kim sitting down beside her at the picnic table she occupied. "Hey, Johnny. What's that?"

"Just a grilled cheese. I'm not too hungry. What about you?"

"It's a ham and cheese sandwich. I'm not very hungry either." Miral stared at him for a second enjoying his presence when she remembered something. "Oh did I tell you? Of course I didn't I haven't seen you all day. I have a class with Rick."

"Rick? Who's that?" John had an idea of who she was talking about, but wanted to make sure he was right. He also wanted to know why she was so dang happy to have a class with the guy.

"Only the cutest guy on campus...present company excluded of course."

"Of course." He replied knowing she only added that to not hurt his feelings. He knew there were a lot of guys on campus cuter than him. But he didn't argue with her because then she'd just try to lie to him further to make him feel better about himself. "So why are you so excited to have a class with him?"

"I think I'm in love with him, John. He's cute and sweet and smart and he's got-"

"Ok I get it. He's perfect. So when did you decide you were in love with him?" John wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I told you I think I'm in love with him. I don't know if I am or not. But I like him and I think he likes me too. He even said he was glad we had a class together."

"Speak of the devil. Here he comes."

"Really? Where?" Miral started to primp her hair which made John roll his eyes. She was acting strange.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing eating with a guy like him?" She turned and gave him the most flirtatious look she could muster and said "Why, Rick, are you stalking me?" She grinned and awaited his answer. Hopefully, he'd flirt back.

"What if I am?" Rick said in a very low voice. Miral giggled like a young school girl. She was taken by him. John could see the look in her eyes. She had a full blown crush and from the looks of it, Rick seemed to be enjoying it. More than that, he seemed to be flirting with her and staring into her eyes.

"So since you're stalking me maybe you'd like to know where I'm going to be next so you can see me again." Miral was flirting heavily now. She had even started twirling her hair.

"Yeah maybe that's some information I do need."

"John and I are going to Survival Training: 101, with none other than Professor Tuvok." Miral had long since abandoned her ham and cheese sandwich and it held a fascination to John. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it or maybe he just didn't want to watch the spectacle before him.

"Really? That's interesting because I have the same class. Wow, two classes together in one day."

"You are stalking me aren't you?" She laughed at her own joke and grabbed his arm. Rick didn't mind because he grabbed her hand. "Well since we're going to the same place, why don't I walk with you?"

"Sounds like a good idea." She started to walk off with Rick when she suddenly turned around and shouted to John, "John, you coming?" John looked up and realized she wasn't sitting by him anymore. Maybe that ham and cheese sandwich had hypnotic powers? He ran off to walk beside Miral and kept his distance from Rick.

--------------------

Chapter 16

Miral entered her quarters and saw Ashley sitting on the bed. She walked up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Ashley replied.

"I'm going out with Rick." Miral's enthusiasm rubbed off on Ashley.

"Really? Rick? Slick Rick? Wow. Well I want details. When are you going out with him?"

"Tonight. We're going to have dinner together and talk. Isn't that great?"

"Wonderful. You'll have to tell me all about it. So who did you get as your advisor?"

"My Godfather, Doc. What about you?"

"I got Hamilton."

Miral had to choke back the laughter. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Maybe she'll be nice. I don't have a class with her this year."

"That's good. I don't either."

"Hey, what's John doing tonight?"

"Why?" Miral didn't understand why Ashley would care.

"Well if you're going to go out with Rick then he'll be all by himself. He'll need a friend. Maybe you can get him to ask me out and we can double date." Ashley was getting excited. Miral however wasn't.

"Yeah maybe. I'll talk to him, ok?"

"Ok thanks."

"This is going to be a good year." She hugged Ashley and walked off to meet her date.

----------------------------------------------------

"This is going to be a bad year." John Kim had walked into his dorm to find Rick sitting on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, John. I guess we're roomies."

"What happened to my roommate?" John was not in the mood for jokes.

"He wanted to room with his friend and my roommate decided to drop out this year and pursue his dream of holonovel writing. So we're roomies. Isn't that great?" Rick was bewildered by John's attitude. He had no idea why John was so upset to see him as his roommate. "I thought this would be fun. You and I rooming together. You could tell me more about Miral...did I tell you I asked her out?"

"No you didn't and neither did she." John was heart broken and he didn't like it. He was feeling left out and it was only one date.

"Well, I got to go meet her downstairs. I'll see you later!" Rick ran out and left John by himself. He hated this feeling.

Chapter 17

"Miral, earth to Miral. Hello?" John was getting irritated watching Miral stare into space while he was trying to talk to her about something important. "Never mind. I'll see you in class." He walked off in time to see Rick walking up. Great , he thought. Miral noticed Rick's presence too and smiled at him.

"Hey, John, wait up!" Ashley had seen John trying to get Miral's attention. She knew he was frustrated and she thought he could use a friend. She also wanted to take the opportunity to let him know she's free that evening.

"Oh hey, Ashley." John stopped to talk to Miral's roommate. She was his friend too and maybe she would want to talk to him. "You called?"

"Yes. I just wanted you to know that since Miral and Rick have become good buddies then maybe you and I should do the same." John wasn't sure what Ashley meant by that.

"Ok. What do you have in mind?"

"Look, I'm not one to mince words, I think you're cute and I think we'd get along great. I'm free tonight, if you're interested." She walked off smiling at him. John was tempted. He looked over at Miral and Rick and thought he might actually take her up on that offer. Unfortunately, there wasn't much time to think about it, his class was about to start. He started to call for Miral, but she was busy with Rick. He figured she'd be right behind him so he went on to class. He arrived just in time, but ten minutes later Professor Tuvok was calling roll and Cadet Paris was nowhere in sight neither was Cadet Rick Smith.

"Paris. Miral Paris?" Professor Tuvok had a raised eyebrow. Not a good sign, John thought to himself. I've got to do something. "Um she didn't' get her food until a few minutes ago. The line was really long and since she almost fainted this afternoon she felt it necessary to eat. She just wanted me to pass that message along." John only hoped that Tuvok fell for it and that Miral did in fact show up.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's cute, Rick. Oh no, it's time for class! Where's John?"

"He left awhile back. I thought he was just giving us time alone. Oh I'm sorry, Miral, now we're going to be late." Rick felt awful, but he loved Miral's company so he didn't regret it.

"No. I can't show up late with you! Tuvok will know that we were together. He'll call my parents and tell them that I was with you and then they'll blow up and think that you're a bad influence and we won't be able to see each other anymore! No I can't go at all." Miral's heart was racing.

"Well we can't both miss. They'll think the same thing." Rick was making sense, Miral realized. She made a decision, but he beat her to it. "Look, you go to class, I'll skip this one. I'll get a note from the Doctor saying I was sick."

"Wait, go to Doctor Zimmerman. He's my Godfather, explain to him what happened. I trust him. He'll cover for us, Ok?" Miral kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

After a record breaking trip to the classroom, Miral stormed in apologizing for her lateness and took a seat next to John.

"It is all right, Cadet. Mr. Kim explained your situation, I hope you are feeling better after you have eaten." Tuvok was hard to read, but it seemed that he believed John's story and John was relieved. He hated having to lie and he would tell Miral that as soon as class was over. He didn't get the chance though because after class she met with Tuvok.

"Professor Tuvok, I'm really sorry about being late. It won't happen again." Miral planned to keep that promise.

"Do not be concerned, Ms. Paris. I will have to log the incident, but it is a minor infraction."

"Thanks, are you going to tell my parents?"

"I see no reason to do so. You have apologized and you had a good reason. Again do not be concerned. I will not tell your parents."

"Whew. That's a relief. I just don't want them to be disappointed." Tuvok could understand that and remembered a time when her parents felt the same about their parents. "Good day, Cadet."

"Good day, Mr. Tuvok." Miral exited the classroom sighing with relief and ran into John. "John, thanks for covering for me."

"Don't mention it and don't make me do that again." John was obviously upset.

"I won't. You have my word. Please, forgive me?" Miral gave him that look that always melted his heart.

"Fine, you're forgiven. Look, I need to talk to you about something that's been on my mind."

"Sure, but can it wait? Rick and I are having dinner tonight and I also have an essay do in the morning." Miral was blowing him off again. That was fine with John because he had his answer. "No, that's ok. Besides I was going to go out with Ashley tonight." That hit a nerve.

"Ashley? My roommate Ashley?" Miral was stunned. Ashley had mentioned her interest in John, but she'd never heard John speak of an interest in Ashley.

"Yes. Your roommate Ashley. She asked me out today, which you would have noticed had you been paying attention." He walked off before she had a chance to say anything more. There was nothing she could say to make him less upset. Miral decided not to follow him. She knew he was in one of his moods where no matter how much she tried she couldn't make him change his mind. He needed time. Miral was willing to give it to him.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

"Hey, you." Miral walked up to where John was sitting before class started. "Mind if I sit by you?" John looked at her with a smirk. "Where's Rick?"

"He's coming." Miral didn't know what John was smirking for, but she wanted to wipe it off his face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Sure you can sit by me." John moved his books out of the way so she could occupy the seat. Rick walked in just as class started and sat next to Miral. He grabbed her hand discreetly so it couldn't be seen, but John could see it and it annoyed him.

"Today, class, we will be discussing proper survival techniques. For instance who can tell me..." Miral had no idea what Tuvok was saying because Rick was stroking her hand and it was very distracting. A good distraction, but a distraction nonetheless. "Stop." She whispered to Rick, not sure if she wanted him to stop. She loved his touch.

Rick grinned at her and released her hand. He knew he had better stop before they both got in trouble. "Ms. Paris. Can you tell me?" She looked up at Mr. Tuvok and he was staring at her. He had obviously just asked her a question and she had no idea what it was. "Um no, sir, I can't. I'm sorry."

"Very well, Mr. Kim, can you tell me."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." John had been paying attention despite the display to his right. He knew Miral had been distracted, but he wasn't going to be distracted by that. He had a career to think about.

"Class is over. Dismissed. Ms. Paris, may I speak with you." The look that came over Miral's face was unmistakable. She was scared. She knew she'd been caught and she had to face that. John walked off and Rick closely followed him.

Miral walked up to Tuvok trying to put on her best game face, it wasn't working.

"Cadet Paris, I am disappointed in you. The question I asked was not a difficult one. You were not paying attention. Perhaps if you paid as much attention to your studies as you do to Mr. Smith then we would not be having this discussion."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tuvok. It won't happen again." She knew she was repeating that phrase too often to him lately. She felt terrible.

"Cadet, one more infraction like this and I will have to contact your parents. Dismissed." She walked off sad and determined. She wouldn't let that happen again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Miral." Miral smiled at the voice of her friend. "John! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day. Well, except for class but you sat in a different spot. How are you?" Miral was excited and it was showing in her questions.

"I've been around and I'm fine. I just wanted to see you, I miss you." John spoke the words from his heart and he didn't look at Miral.

"I miss you, too. Maybe we can hang out later." Miral suggested this, but immediately took it back. "Oh wait I have a date with Rick tonight. Maybe-" John cut her off before she could try to come up with something else she couldn't commit too.

"No don't worry about it. You're busy, it's fine." John walked off upset and Miral followed closely behind.

"I'm sorry, John, it's just that Rick and I are getting serious and-"

"Serious? What's that mean? Are you getting married?" John didn't even want to speak the words.

"No. But maybe one day, I'm too young right now and I have my studies to think about."

"Oh your studies? I didn't think you cared about that anymore." John was really angry now and he knew that if he didn't walk off he'd say something he'd regret.

"That's not fair, John. I do care about them."

"Really? Wow, you care about something other than Rick, I'm really shocked to hear you admit that." Miral wasn't happy with this statement and her nostrils were starting to flare. Her Klingon side was about to come out and John knew he was going to be sorry he said that.

"That is not true and you know it! I care about you, I care about my family, I care about Ashley..." Miral needed to calm down or she was going to say something she'd regret.

"Really? You could have fooled me. All I hear nowadays is Rick this, Rick that, and Rick did this and- "

"Why are you being such a jerk? I love Rick, haven't you been in love before?"

"No and if love makes you behave the way you've been acting lately, I don't want to be in love."

"The way I've been behaving? How have I been behaving?"

"Like a silly teenager with a silly crush. You've been distracted and irresponsible. If your parents knew-"

"They'd understand. They were in love before like I am now. They know what it's like."

"Yeah well I guess I don't. You have two parents remember? I didn't grow up with that. I grew up with a heartsick Dad. That's what love did to him..." John ran off before more could be said. He was very upset. He didn't want to see Miral again anytime soon. John got home to find a message from his dad. "Hey, John, I know you were planning on coming home tomorrow for the weekend, so I invited the Parises over for Dinner. I figured you and Miral could hang out while us old folks talk. See you tomorrow."

"Oh man." John was of course alone in his room because Rick had gone to meet Miral who was in a bad mood.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

"Rick, I'm glad to see you." She hugged him tightly and tried to hold her tears back.

"What's wrong?" Rick was worried because he'd never seen Miral this upset.

"It's John. We just had a huge fight. Do you mind if we cancel and do something tomorrow? I'm going home to my parents' house, maybe you can come by and see us tomorrow night for dinner?"

"I'd like that."

"Good. I'll see you then." She kissed him good night and walked back up to her room. She was greeted by a message alert on her comm. "Hey, Miral, we just wanted you to know that tomorrow night we're going to Harry's for dinner. We love you."

"Oh man." Miral was not happy at the thought of seeing John so soon.

"What's the matter?" Ashley had heard the message and didn't understand Miral's discomfort.

"I just invited Rick to dinner tomorrow night, but we're having dinner with Uncle Harry instead and I just had a fight with John." Miral didn't go into the details of the fight, but Ashley already had a solution."I can come too. I can keep John company and away from you and Rick. Besides if Rick's going to be there, John will need some company." Miral almost smiled at the idea. She didn't like Ashley moving in on her friend, but she also knew that John liked Ashley so it wasn't a bad idea. "Fine, Ashley. Call John and let him know. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Ashley wasted no time calling John who liked the idea.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, John, mind if I go with you? Since we're both dining at your house tonight, I figured I'd just transport to your dad's house with you."

"Sure, Rick, why not." They materialized in front of John's house. "Dad, I'm home!"

"John! Hey, bud." Harry hugged his son and noticed the visitor. He didn't know John was bringing company.

"Dad, this is Rick, my roommate and Miral's boyfriend." John smiled during the introduction, but Harry wasn't convinced that John was too happy with this man.

"Nice meeting you." Harry said curious as to why Tom and B'Elanna never mentioned Miral having a boyfriend. Probably because she didn't mention it to them.

"There's the door. That's probably Tom and B'Elanna. I'll go get it. You two go put your things away." they did as they were asked as Harry answered the door. "Tom, B'Elanna! It's good to see you. Hey kiddos." Harry ruffled the hair of Owen as he smiled at Karenna. "Hey, Miral. John just got here with Rick." He emphasized the name Rick trying to get a reaction from her. All he got was a smile.

"Thanks. Uncle Harry, this is Ashley my roommate and - " she stopped herself because she started to say John's girlfriend, but wasn't sure if that was the proper term for them.

"Ok. Nice to meet you, Ashley." John and Rick walked downstairs at that moment and John walked over to Ashley and said hello. Miral didn't acknowledge John either and said hello to Rick.

"Um, are we ready for dinner?" Harry led them to the dining area and watched as John sat beside Ashley who sat beside Miral who sat beside Rick. On the other side was the rest of the Paris family and Harry chose the head of the table to sit. "Well I'm glad I have enough seating."

"Miral, did you tell your parents about your Survival Training Class?" Ashley wasn't trying to start anything, but she wanted someone to speak.

"Yes. I think I did. I told you I was taking Survival Training with Tuvok didn't I?"

Her parents nodded their heads.

"Yeah if you're ever there." John muttered this under his breath.

"What did you say, Mr. Kim?" Miral knew full well what he said she wanted to hear him say it out loud. She was testing him.

"I said 'yeah, if you're ever there', Ms. Paris." He looked her straight in the eye when he said this. Eyes not flinching.

"I am there." Miral challenged him right back.

"In body maybe, but not in mind." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Knowing what he meant, she still asked.

"You know what I mean, Cadet. Don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you." He had pushed his plate out of the way. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"No I don't know what you mean!" She lied.

"Fine. What I meant was you are in class, but your mind is elsewhere thinking of the guy sitting next to you while he's stroking your hand or whatever. And you're late to class."

"That happened one time... and how could you!" They were both standing now faces inches apart daring the other to break away.

"How could I? How could I what? Tell the truth. I'm tired of covering for you, Miral. It's all I do nowadays. It's not fair to me."

"Not fair to you? John, it happened one time. I thought you forgave me?"

"And I thought you were my friend. Guess we were both wrong. Sorry, Dad. I've lost my appetite." He walked out of the dining area and headed to his room. Miral was close at his heels.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room so I don't have to look at you!"

"Oh great, so just run away you coward!"

"I'm not a coward, I just know when it's time to walk away. I don't want to say anything that I'll regret later."

"Too late." Miral wasn't backing down and he was half way up the stairs.

"Stop following me."

"No, not until you stop acting like a two year old!"

"I can't believe you ,the giggling teenager, are calling me a two year old."

"Well I am because it's true. Look at me!" He had his back turned to her the whole time. When he looked at her he could tell she was near tears. He had really upset her. They grew silent and stared at the other, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

The group downstairs had grown silent during the whole exchange. They didn't know what to say, so they said nothing.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been a good friend lately, but I'm new to this. You're the first real friend I've ever really had. I meant it when I said I missed you." She had whispered this so everyone wouldn't hear her confession.

"I'm sorry, too. I have been a jerk lately. It's just that whenever I try to spend time with you, he's around. You two together make me uncomfortable because I guess I'm jealous."

"You don't have to be. Give me another chance. We can work on this. You and Ashley and Me and Rick. We should be able to handle this." She smiled at him and he returned the smile. They hugged and came back downstairs friends again.

"Sorry about that. I guess we had some things to work out. We're good again." Miral went back to her seat stealing a glance John's way. He was smiling and eating again, that was a good sign. "And I'm sorry, Mom, Dad, about Tuvok's class, but it won't happen again and it hasn't."

"We know. Actually, your mom and I have known about that since it happened."

Tom took pleasure in seeing his daughter's shocked look.

"You did?" Miral was surprised and upset that Tuvok would tell them. "But Tuvok said he wouldn't tell you."

"He didn't tell us. He told Harry and Harry told us." B'Elanna was also taking pleasure in seeing their daughter squirm a little.

"Why did he tell you, Dad?" John was uneasy at the look he got from his Dad.

"Tuvok has been around humans for a long time. He knows when they are lying. He thought I should know that you lied to him about Miral." John sighed and hung his head. "Sorry about that." Harry nodded his head and grinned. He was no stranger to witnessing arguments between people he cared about. Tom and B'Elanna's arguments put that one to shame. "Can we finish eating now?"

----------------------------------------

Chapter 20

"Cadets Paris, Kim and Smith will be on one team." Those were the words that John had not expected Professor Tuvok to utter. John had thought Tuvok would not want him to be on a team with his close friend or to have a couple on a team together. The whole idea seemed illogical and Tuvok was not one for illogic. The only conclusion John could come up with is that Tuvok was testing them.

"I can't believe we've been out here for only six hours. It feels like sixty." This statement from Rick earned him a smile from Miral and a dirty look from John.

"Toughen up, Rick. If you're going to make it in Starfleet you have to deal with it. And since you're the team Captain you can't let us see you're weakness. It's not proper." The words were sharp and John intended them that way. Rick was acting like a baby and John wanted him to know it.

"Loosen up, John. I'm the Captain and I can do what I want. Besides, I was only joking." Rick rolled his eyes and walked on to the river. He turned to Miral and asked her if she wanted to go swimming. This was too much for John. He couldn't believe he was that irresponsible.

"No, we have to look for a way off this planet, remember?" Miral was looking at Rick as if he'd grown a second head.

"Yeah, Captain Rick Smith. You're our leader, so lead." John was growing more and more irritated by the second. Why was Rick being so aloof, he was in command.

"I say we swim downstream and see where we end up." Rick suggested.

"Rick, we're not sure of what's in the water since we don't have our tricorders. Going in the water might be dangerous." Miral tried not to sound too condescending but Rick wasn't being very helpful. "Why don't we head up that hill and scout out the people around here. Maybe we can find someone who can help us fix the shuttle."

"Ok, let's do that. John you stay here in case someone comes looking for us. You should guard the shuttle." Rick started to walk off with Miral, but she pulled away from his grasp on her arm.

"As Captain you should stay here. John and I can go." She had other reasons for wanting him to stay behind. She knew Rick would probably want to sneak off together and since they were a couple it was not appropriate for them to be alone together. She intended to avoid temptation.

"Fine. John, you go with Miral."

"Yes, sir."

John and Miral walked off together and headed toward the hill.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just got a little too hot and I felt faint. I'm ok now." It was very hot on the planet that day. The water had refreshed her and she continued with John's worried gaze upon her. They came to the hill. It was very rocky, so, they would have to be careful walking up it.

"Careful, Miral." She had almost lost her footing and John was behind to catch her. He grabbed her hand to steady her.

"Thanks." They kept up a steady pace and were almost at the top when John heard Miral scream and rocks tumbling. She had fallen.

"Miral!!!" He turned around and it was too late. She was rolling down the hill and without thinking he went running after her. That old nursery rhyme came to his mind about Jack and Jill. He only hoped she hadn't "broken her crown". She finally came to a stop and he knew she was dead. He knew it with all his heart that his friend had just died. He regretted the times he hadn't told her how much she meant to him. He regretted all the times he let Rick bother him and cause fights between him and Miral. Most of all he regretted not being behind her to catch her fall. Then he heard her stir and his heart stopped beating. He heard the noise again and he felt relief wash over him. She would be all right. He just had to get to her.

"Miral, don't move. Don't try to move. We'll get you some help. This is a training course! You can't die. Where's Mr. Tuvok?"

"He's not going to come, Johnny. Remember, this is about survival. You have to go back up the hill and find help. Leave me."

"Miral, I won't do it. You know I won't. I can't."

"The needs of the many..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But even Mr. Tuvok knows that there are instances where the needs of the one are more important than the many. Even Starfleet knows this!"

"John. Go get help. Finish your mission."

"My mission? No. I'm not leaving you here to die, Miral. That's not an option."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take you back to the shuttle and let Rick help you. He has a medkit. I'll go up the hill by myself."

"John, just go. I'll be fine here. Please, leave me." A war was waging inside John's head, but he knew she was right. They'd all be better off if they could find some help.

"Miral, I'll come back for you. I mean that. I'll go get help." And without a look back he run up the hill praying to whoever was listening that she'd be all right.

------------------------------------------------

"Cadets Kim, Paris and Smith. Please come forward."

They were back in class and were getting their evaluations. Miral Paris wasn't sure how Mr. Tuvok would evaluate them. They made it off the planet, but not without incident.

"First of all, I must commend you on finding a way off the planet and making it back alive. Second, I must say you worked well as a team. Mr. Smith, you showed the ability to accept criticism and suggestions from your colleagues. That is an admirable quality. Ms. Paris, you showed true courage in letting your comrade leave you. You reminded him of his duty and for that you are to be commended. As for you, Mr. Kim, I assigned you to this team for a reason. I wanted to see if you would be able to put your personal feelings aside and for the most part you did. I know that you have your misgivings about Mr. Smith's abilities and you share a bond with Ms. Paris, but you followed Mr. Smith's orders and gave him the benefit of the doubt. You also didn't allow your personal feelings for Ms. Paris to cloud your judgment."

They stood there completely amazed. John had a newfound respect for Tuvok. And how did Tuvok know of his dislike for Rick? I guess the Vulcan was good at reading emotions by now. He also wondered if Miral ever picked up on that. "thanks." was all John could get out as he went back to his seat, with Miral and Rick closely following. They sat through the rest of the evaluations and class was dismissed.

"John! Wait up!" John stopped and turned to Miral's voice.

"Sorry, I guess I'm used to Rick walking you out. Where's Rick?"

"He had to go talk to the Dean. So that was some evaluation, huh? I so didn't expect that. I can't wait to tell my parents that I passed! Can you believe it?" Miral's eyes were getting bigger as she talked and this amused John greatly. She noticed the grin crossing his face and wondered what was so funny. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I haven't seen you this excited in a long time."

"Well, I am excited. Plus vacation is coming up which means we're going to Kronos!"

"Oh that's right. Two whole weeks..." John had not forgotten, he wasn't looking forward to the two weeks she'd be gone, so he had tried to forget.

"Oh come on, you'll make it! I'll comm you all the time and you know it!" And he did know it. They may have had some rough patches this year, but things were looking up lately. She commed him daily and they talked even more than they ever did. He had managed to sit through her 'Rick's so wonderful' talks and he would keep doing that. As long as they were still friends, it didn't matter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

"Miral, are you almost packed? We're leaving first thing in the morning!"

"I know, Dad. I'm packing right now." Miral was really getting aggravated. That was about the fifth time her dad had asked her if she was packed. Didn't he realize that it takes time to pack? Before she could say anymore the door chime rang and Miral was relieved. Finally, he'd be distracted from constantly checking in on her.

"Miral! It's for you!" Now her aggravation had tripled. How was she supposed to pack? She ran down the stairs to tell her dad to get rid of whoever it was, but her aggravation dwindled as soon as she saw him standing in the hallway. The look on his face made her heart soften. He was hurting.

"John! Are you ok? Did something happen?" She was worried about him because she'd never seen him looking so upset. He was near tears.

"I'm ok. I just needed to talk to someone." She gave him a hug and led him outside so they could be alone.

"So what happened?"

"Sometimes, I don't understand my dad. I told him tonight that he should start dating again. It's been almost 15 years since my mom died, Miral. It's time to move on. He blew up and told me I didn't know what I was talking about. He told me that I had never loved anyone the way he loved my mom so I couldn't understand what he's going through. And he's right, but why can't he understand that he's only hurting himself. Annika came over the other day and he was outright flirting with her and she was flirting back. She likes him and I suggested he ask her out. That's when he got really angry and told me to just leave it alone. That he didn't want to betray my mom. But if I'm ok with it, why can't he be?"

"I don't know, John. I don't know how to help you, but maybe my Dad can or my mom. They are real close with your dad. Maybe they can talk to him."

"Yeah maybe. I was thinking that tonight they could invite my dad out and talk to him. Maybe invite Annika, too. Since you are leaving tomorrow I figured they could go out together. We can watch your brother and sister."

"That's a great idea. I think it will work. Let's go talk to my mom and dad."

Thirty minutes later Tom and B'Elanna Paris were on their way to meet Harry and Annika at the Voyager Memorial Pub. Tom hadn't lost his powers of persuasion, B'Elanna noted. She grinned as he gave Miral and John last minute directions on childcare and a wonderful speech on how he trusts them.

"Ok, Dad. Thanks, we promise no wild parties and no make out sessions. Gotcha, now will you go!"

"Sure, but remember-"

"Tom, we're going to be late. Harry might chicken out." That was all he needed to hear. B'Elanna still knew just what to say to get Tom moving.

"All right, bye, be good, Karrena, Owen. Listen to your sister and John. You two, be good. We'll see you later!"

And they were finally gone. Miral smiled to herself thinking of the fun they were going to have this evening. John was on kitchen duty, which suited her just fine because she was on entertainment duty.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to play that, I want to watch a cartoon."

"Mom, said no TV, Owen. We're going to play a game." Miral had had this same discussion with Owen five times. He wasn't getting the idea.

"Fine, but let's play go fish."

"That's boring." Miral sighed. It was Karenna's turn to join in. Next it would be an argument between the two, so she decided to stop it before it started.

"Ok, well Karenna why don't you go to your room and get a book to read. Owen we can play go fish if you like." There that settled it. Karenna was going through a phase where she liked to be by herself anyway. She was in her teens and Owen was still just 8 and Miral was much older than her. The age differences made it hard for them to do any of the same activities, but they worked it out most of the time.

"Food's ready. Here you go, Owen. Karenna, here's your salad."

John arrived just in time. Karenna took her salad and went upstairs to read a book while Owen happily ate his pizza. Miral smiled at John and grabbed her sandwich. She watched him eat his chicken with interest.

"What?" John had noticed her staring at him and finally spoke up.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm glad you're my friend." She was grinning from ear to ear now and John couldn't help but laugh. She was being sentimental. It made sense because she was leaving for two weeks the next day.

"I'm glad I'm your friend, too." At this they both laughed and Owen rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'm done, are you ready to play cards now?" This earned him a look from his sister.

"Owen, why don't you go play the computer?"

"Because it's not the same as with real people. You said you'd play with me."

"Ok, fine one game and then you need to go take a shower and get ready for bed, ok?"

"Ok!" Owen was so easy to please. Karenna would be a different story. Her bedtime was a little later, so Miral would work on her in a bit.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 22

"Well, that was fun."

"So what do we do now?" John and Miral had just spent the past hour helping Owen get ready for bed and fussing with Karenna over just how late she could stay up. They were both asleep, finally.

"You can help me pack." Miral still hadn't finished packing. Her father would not be too happy with this.

"I guess so." He followed her up to her room and laughed at the sight of her bags. "You are only going for two weeks, Miral!" Her bed was covered with clothes and her bags were all full. "How much stuff do you need?"

"I don't know what I'm going to wear on what day. What if we go somewhere nice and eat? What if I need to wear a party dress?"

"On the Klingon homeworld?" He gave her one of his sarcastic looks.

"Yes, on the Klingon homeworld."

"What about this dress? I always liked this one on you." He held the violet dress she'd worn the night of her birthday party.

"Really? I always thought that didn't look right. Ok so I'll add this to the pile."

His eyes were getting bigger and bigger as she added more stuff to her bags. When she was finally done he just shook his head. There were no words. Her bed was finally uncovered, but now her floor was covered with bags.

"Whew, we need a snack, let's go get some cookies." Miral and John both grinned and raced each other downstairs. They got the cookies and sat on the couch, shoulder to shoulder. Miral leaned her head into him. "Are you going to miss me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that! Of course I'll miss you. I can't wait for you to get back and you haven't even left yet!" This made Miral smile that smile that melted John's heart every time.

"Yeah, I miss you too. I wish you could come with us."

"Miral, that wouldn't be right. You need to spend time with your family."

"I know, but you are family." They were gazing into each other's eyes and practically whispering. Their lips were inches apart and they would have met had Tom and B'Elanna not come barging through the door.

"We're home!" Tom shouted and was immediately reprimanded by his wife.

"Tom, the kids are probably asleep." They walked into the living area to find Miral and John standing up and looking very confused.

"Hey, how did it go tonight?" These were the first words out of John's mouth.

"It went great. Annika and your dad really had a great time together. As a matter of fact, how would you like to go with us? It would give your Dad no excuse not to spend time with her." Tom was surprised at the look John was giving him.

"I don't know I don't want to impose."

"Not at all. You're family, John. Go home and pack and meet us here in the morning." With that, John left to go pack. He was going to Kronos.

------------------------------

"Hey, is something bothering you?" John had watched Miral wander away from her family. Something was on her mind. She had been the advocate for this trip to meet her Klingon relatives. Why wasn't she more enthused about spending time with them?

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Ok. So, what do you think of your family?"

"They are nicer than I thought. My mom is actually smiling around them, so, that's a good sign."

"So why aren't you over there with them?"

"I told you I was thinking." A few moments passed before she began to speak again. "John, do you believe in fate?"

"You mean like destiny? Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well, since we set foot on this planet I've felt an urge to go to those mountains over there. I can't explain it. I think they are calling to me."

"Miral..." John's expression was clear: he was worried.

"John, I'm going over there. I have to know why I'm being drawn to them."

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

"Thanks." She squeezed his hand, glanced back at her family and snuck off down the hill. It was a long journey to those mountains, but she was determined to make it. As long as John was with her she wasn't scared. She took courage in the fact that this was somehow her destiny. There was a reason why she had wanted to come to Kronos and this was it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23

"Dad, where's Miral?" This very worthy question was asked by a very concerned little brother.

"Uh, good question. B'Elanna!" Tom was not one to panic, but his daughter was missing and this was a planet that wasn't famous for their love of humans or even half humans.

"What?"

"Where's Miral?"

"She was right over there with John." She pointed at the spot that the two had just occupied. "Tom, where did she go?!?" B'Elanna was starting to panic. It would be up to Tom to keep a cool head.

"We'll find her. She couldn't have gone far. She has a comm badge on. We'll call her."

"You mean this comm badge?" Karenna had discovered both comm badges.

"Great." The ridges on B'Elanna's forehead were starting to get more pronounced. This wasn't good.

"Calm down, all right. They must have taken them off. If they had been attacked we'd have heard a struggle. They probably just wanted to have some priva-" He didn't finish his words because the thought of them needing privacy made him loose his cool.

"Calm down, Tom. I'm sure they're fine." She was mocking him. He would get her back later, first, he had to find his daughter and kill John. Well, maybe not kill John, that wouldn't be too good for his friendship with Harry. He'd give him a firm talking to while he held a phaser to his head. Now where was his phaser. He noticed B'Elanna smiling at him and he suddenly felt silly. John was family and he trusted him with Miral. There was no reason to worry. There was a reason why they didn't want their comm badges. Miral was up to something.

"They can't be far. We'll track them down using a tricorder." B'Elanna was always the voice of reason. Why hadn't Tom thought of that? A tricorder would easily pick up human life signs.

"Owen, Karenna, you stay here with your Aunt and Uncle. We'll be back." Tom turned to B'Elanna, but she was already headed down the hill holding her tricorder out in front of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The objects of their search arrived at their destination without incident. They discovered an opening to a cave and Miral was determined to go in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going in."

"No you're not. Miral, it's too dangerous. We don't have any tricorders with us, we don't know what's in there. It's too dark to see-"

"I'm going in, John and I'm going alone."

"Ok now I know you've lost your mind. You're not going in there and you are definitely not going in there by yourself!"

"You don't understand, John. This isn't my decision, it's fate's."

"Then maybe I don't believe in fate anymore. Fate brought us together for a reason Miral and it wasn't so I can stand by and watch you walk off by yourself and die in this cave."

"I'm not going to die, John. I have to do this. You can't stop me. Please, don't try to." It was in that moment that John knew he had already lost this battle before it began. The pleading look she gave him was enough to convince him that she knew what she was doing.

"Fine. I'll wait right here. If you need me, scream." John held her gaze for a moment as she squeezed his arm.

"Thanks." She turned and entered the cave as a forcefield blocked any more visitors from entering. "I'm coming back, John. Don't worry." That was the last he heard from her for what seemed like an eternity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

"John!"

John turned to the sound of his name and cringed. Tom and B'Elanna were not going to be happy to know he just sent their firstborn into a dark cave by herself because she thought it was fate.

"John, where's Miral?" B'Elanna was frantic. They had traveled all this way to find John by himself.

"Uh, she's in the cave." John was looking for a rock to climb under. How could he let her talk him into this?!

"She's in the cave! By herself? Why?" Tom was beginning to look as frantic as his wife. This wasn't going well.

"She felt drawn to it." John knew they wouldn't understand this response because he didn't quite understand it. "Miral said that fate brought her here and it's her destiny to go in that cave."

"Her destiny? You let our daughter go in that cave alone because she said it was her destiny? What were you thinking?" Tom practically shouted.

"No. I argued with her and I didn't want to let her go. I didn't really have a choice anyway because as soon as she walked in the cave a forcefield came on."

"How long has she been gone?" B'Elanna, unlike her husband, had spoken in a softer tone. She was most likely trying to regain her composure.

John hung his head. He didn't want to answer this question because he knew they would be even more upset. So he finally muttered out, "an hour." Fortunately, Miral appeared in front of the cave and saved John from their wrath. "Miral!" Tom was the first to reach her. He gave her a hug and let B'Elanna join them. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Miral was happy to see her family, but something weighed on her mind. She gave them all a half smile and headed back the way they had came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25

"I missed you too, Rick."

They were back home now and Rick had stopped by to see Miral. John was standing nearby with his Dad and Annika watching the exchange.

"So, how was the trip?"

"It was fun. I got to meet relatives I'd never met before and I went exploring with John."

John noticed that she left off the part about her "destiny". Actually, she hadn't mentioned it since she exited the cave. Maybe nothing happened and she was embarrassed. Or maybe something happened and she wasn't ready to talk about it. His thoughts were interrupted by his dad's hand in front of his face.

"John, you there?"

"Oh sorry, Dad, I was just thinking."

"Apparently." Harry grinned at his son's discomfort. "If you want to go over there and talk to them you won't hurt my feelings."

"No, I want to talk to you and Annika. Did you have fun while I was away?"

"Your father and I enjoyed each other's company." Annika replied.

"Good, then my going on that trip wasn't totally pointless." John smirked at them and walked off toward Miral and Rick.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Miral, can I talk to you...alone." John pulled Miral away from Rick without waiting for a response.

"John, what's going on?"

"No fair, that was my question."

"Huh?"

"I wanna know what's going on, Miral."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I know something is on your mind. Ever since you exited that cave you haven't mentioned anything about what happened. Why?"

"I can't say that's why. It was intense and I'm still trying to digest what happened. I've never experienced anything like that before. ...It scared me."

"What happened?"

"Destiny. I can't go into it all now, but one day I can tell you. I need to talk to my parents soon, though."

"Well as long as you're ok. I can deal with not knowing for right now."

"Good. Listen, don't say anything to Rick about this. I don't want him to know."

"I understand. I won't say a word."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26

Miral walked downstairs and found her parents asleep on the couch. Her dad had been watching some old movie while her mom had been reading a schematic. Miral wanted to talk to them, but she didn't want to wake them. They looked peaceful. She would tell them what she knew later. She smiled as she turned around and walked back up the stairs. That's when she saw it: the Bat'leth that had been hanging on the wall her whole life. She knew vaguely where the bat'leth had come from, but she didn't know the whole story. She needed to know and tomorrow she would get her answers. She stared at the bat'leth a moment longer, then headed for her room.

"Mom, Dad, tell me the story of how we got the bat'leth again."

"Why do you want to hear that story again? Didn't you get enough Klingon stories when we went to Kronos?" B'Elanna asked.

"I need to hear it, Mom. The whole story, not just the parts you think I can handle. I want to know why they called me the Kuv'a'magh." Miral knew she was throwing her parents for a loop. They weren't expecting her to know about that.

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other and finally gave up whatever battle they were fighting. Tom began to tell Miral the story of when the Klingons came on Voyager. The story of how they tried to convince these Klingons that the child B'Elanna was carrying was their savior. In the end, they believed it themselves because she really did save them from a deadly disease and led them to their new home. The leader of these Klingons left a souvenir behind for Tom and B'Elanna to give Miral when she was older. They decided to wait until she was old enough to understand and that day was today.

"So I am the Kuv'a'magh? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We don't know for certain, but yes it is possible that the prophecy was speaking of you. But there's no way to know for sure." B'Elanna spoke softly as she held Tom's hand for strength.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't think you'd understand. We didn't know if you could handle knowing that you were a messiah. It's a little much to take in." Tom was looking at his daughter with a hopeful look. He hoped she would understand their decision and not argue.

"You're right it is a lot to take in."

"How did you know about this anyway?" It was Tom that finally asked the question both her parents had been thinking.

"I found out about it in the cave." Miral looked from Tom to B'Elanna and couldn't speak. She wasn't sure she could tell them everything that she learned on her quest. "I have to go." Miral ran out of the house before Tom or B'Elanna could stop her.

Chapter 27

A few days had passed since John had last seen Miral, so, naturally it came as no shock to Harry Kim that his son was gone that morning.

"Went to see Miral. Be back later.- John." Harry smirked and put the PADD down. "Well, I guess I'm all alone. I wonder what Annika is doing today..."

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey, John she's upstairs. She was out late last night with Rick we didn't even hear her come in."

"Oh. I just hadn't heard from her in a few days and I wanted to check on her."

"I'll go get her." Tom walked upstairs to find Miral's door slightly open. She never left her door open. She was a very private woman. "Miral?"

"I'm in here." He turned to the sound of her voice and realized she was in the bathroom looking in the mirror.

"You're beautiful." She turned to her dad and smiled; that's when he noticed what she'd been staring at. "What happened?" She had a huge red mark on her face.

"It's nothing. It was late last night and I tripped and fell." She smiled at her dad who was nodding.

"Sure...well, John's downstairs he wants to talk to you." This got an unusual reaction from his daughter. Usually her face lit up when John came over, now, she looked scared almost.

"Oh, um, great." She walked past him and he knew he saw fear in her eyes... a little sadness too.

"John, I've been meaning to contact you. We need to talk."

"About?" John noticed the fear in Miral's eyes the moment she walked down the stairs. When her dad walked away she seemed to be pleading for him to stay. The look in her eye now was of regret.

"Let's go to the living room." They walked into the living room and sat on opposite couches facing one another.

"Rick and I had a talk and he-..." John was Miral's best friend and he prided himself in knowing her more than anyone else except maybe her parents. She was completely distressed. Whatever she had to tell him, it was big.

"Just tell me, Miral."

"Rick was kind of upset that you went to Kronos with me. He is convinced we're seeing each other and that I'm cheating on him. But you and I both know it isn't true, I love him. You and I are just friends... but he wouldn't listen to me. He doesn't want me to be friends with you anymore. I told him-"

"What? He's crazy!" That's when he noticed the mark on her face. He'd overheard her tell her dad it was because she fell. But now, he wasn't so sure she'd been completely honest with Tom Paris.

"John..."

"Wait, he did that to you didn't he?" It was in that moment that John realized he had the capacity to kill a man. That was also the moment that Rick chose to ring the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Tom exclaimed as he went to answer the door, "Hey, Rick, Miral is-"

That's all John heard before he ran from the living room and hit Rick.

"JOHN DON'T!!!"

"If you EVER touch her again... _I'll kill you_."

"What are you talking about?" Rick was now standing up.

"I'd like to know that same thing." Tom was now glaring at Rick.

"He knows what I'm talking about. Miral, tell him." It was Miral's turn to glare, but she wasn't glaring at Rick.

"John..." Her eyes were pleading with him, but he didn't want to hear it.

"Miral, don't be stupid, you're smarter than this."

"Rick, I think it's best if you leave. We'll talk later." Rick only nodded and turned and walked out staring at John. Miral's eyes were now filling with tears.

"What's going on, Miral?" Tom already knew the answer before she spoke.

"Rick was upset because John went with us on our trip to Kronos. He got jealous and accused me of cheating on him with John. I told him we were only friends, but he got real angry and he slapped me. He didn't mean to do it, it just happened. He felt bad and apologized, daddy."

"Well... thank you, John, I only wish I'd have known so I could have hit him." Tom was visibly upset. "Miral, I hope you walked out and didn't look back." He got his answer when he saw her eyes fall and by the look on John's face he wasn't happy either.

"You're still with him?" He was in utter disbelief. How could the daughter he raised be so blind. Couldn't she see what was happening? Didn't she know that Rick was not right for her? If she'd only look she could see what he saw- John was hopelessly in love with her. If only she'd open her eyes... He thought immediately of her mother and knew it ran in the family.

"Yes. He apologized and told me he'd never let that happen again. He said he wanted to believe me about John, but the only way to prove it would be to - " she stopped before she said the words. She looked at John and got a new resolve. If she truly loved Rick then she could sacrifice her friendship with John. Of course if John truly was her best friend he'd understand this and be there for her. Maybe she could talk to Rick and make him understand.

"He asked her to stop spending time with me. He doesn't want us to be friends at all. Now after today, I'm sure he'll ask her to not even speak with me. If you'll excuse me, I need to go." Without looking back, John was out the door.

This was the last time Miral spoke to John before she walked into her Chem. 102 lab. It was the first time she'd cried on her dad's shoulder since she was 16. It was the first time her dad had ever really been disappointed in her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 28

Chem. 102 was a very important part of every perspective doctor's education. The right partner was essential. If you got stuck with a partner who didn't understand chemistry or who was lazy about doing work, then the burden would lay solely on the one person who was interested and needed the good grade. So when the lab partners were set up on the first day Miral's heart was beating fast. The professor was pairing them off in alphabetical order. Finally she heard her name and wondered what the odds were that John Kim's name was alphabetically right before hers. There were at least four letters between their last names and thousands of last names that could have been between there's, like Kimball or McDonald.

"Kim, John, Paris, Miral." There was no mistake. They were lab partners and they HAD to work together. Miral smiled at John, who was looking at her with annoyance all over his face. This was going to be a LONG semester.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Dad, what are the odds? Where was Cadet Nichols or Cadet McLeod. Do you realize how many letters actually separate our last names? Out of 20 people in that class there were no more Ki- Pa's! How does that happen?!"

Harry Kim had listened to his son's ramblings and came to a conclusion. His son was in love with Miral Paris. He had thought John had a crush, but it was love. It had to be. Of course getting John to realize it would be the hard part. But he had made both Tom and B'Elanna come to the realization of their feelings for one another... maybe he could do the same for his son.

"So now, I have to not only sit by her everyday, but we have to talk and work together. Half my grade depends on her. Of course I could just be a jerk about it and not do any of the work. I know that this class is important to her and she needs a good grade. I could just sit back and relax and let her do the hard work. But I'm a nice guy and I can't do that. Dad? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you to finish." Harry grinned at his son's discomfort.

"Dad, what should I do?"

"Tell her how you feel."

"What? Tell her how I feel about being her lab partner? What will that accomplish?"

Harry chuckled and knew that his son probably didn't realize the feelings he had that were so obvious to his father. He decided not to press the issue further.

"Just let her know that you are going to do your best to make it work. That's all you can do. Be her friend. It's what you're good at." Harry ended the transmission with a grin at his son's open mouthed expression.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29

"Did you finish that report?"

"Yes, Miral, I finished it yesterday. Did you finish your part of the project?" John replied a little irritated.

"Of course."

"Good. Then I'll see you in class." John had started to walk off, but Miral pulled him back.

"John, wait." Miral released his arm and he turned to her.

"Are you sure Rick would approve?"

"Approve of what?"

"First of all you touching my arm, secondly that you want me to wait. We're done talking about our project so this must mean you want to talk about something else and I'm not sure if we have Rick's approval."

"Stop being a jerk and just listen to me. I'm scared." Miral was looking around and then finally she looked him in the eye. John saw it then. She had that look of fear again. Only this time she was terrified.

"Why are you scared?" John was whispering so not to attract attention.

"Rick has been pressuring me a lot lately to sleep with him and I'm not ready for that. He also hit me again and now he's threatening me that if I tell anyone he'll hurt me." She was starting to tear up and John wanted so much to hold her, but knew that would only draw more attention to them. " And last night he mentioned marriage. I think he wants to propose to me and at the Sady Hawkin's Dance. He wants that night to be special." He had been clueless. She seemed like she was ok and he didn't even pick up on it in her attitude. Of course he never really looked her in the eye anymore. He didn't care anymore about attracting attention, he embraced Miral tightly and she cried on his shoulders. He knew what he had to do.

"Go to your parents. Tell them about this. I'm going to tell the Dean and then I'm going to find Rick."

"No, he'll hurt you. Just forget I said anything." She ran off, but John stopped her.

"Miral, listen to me. Go with him to the dance. Don't let him know you told me. Play it cool. I'll take care of everything. I won't let him hurt you again, trust me." She nodded and John watched her walk away. John was already forming a plan in his mind to make sure Rick got what he deserved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30

"See Miral, I told you it'd be special." Rick had brought Miral to the dance and was now trying to lead her outside.

"Hey, Miral, Rick. Isn't this nice? It's better than last year." John had noticed Rick heading for the exit so he made his move.

"We were just leaving actually." Rick grabbed Miral by the arm and led her out. John watched them leave and followed closely behind. The Dean of Students stood nearby observing the whole exchange.

"Well, hon, it's time I came clean with you. The reason why I brought you out here was to ask you a question." The moment had come for Miral to do her part. She had to stand her ground. "Miral Paris, will you marry me?" Rick was down on one knee looking up at Miral.

"I'm sorry, Rick, but I can't." This was it.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right."

"No you heard me. I said 'I can't' ."

"Yes you can."

"No. I can't and I won't marry you." Rick got up and started to grip her shoulders tight.

"Marry me, Miral." This time it wasn't a question.

"NO." She was crying out from the pain by now and Rick was holding up his hand as if to slap her when out of nowhere someone came flying on top of him.

"Leave her alone." It was John Kim.

"Mind your own business, John."

"I am. Miral is my friend whether you like it or not. So her business is my business. Now the lady said she doesn't want to marry you."

"She's confused."

"No I'm not, Rick. I don't want to marry you. You hurt me." Miral rushed to John's side.

"I told you that was an accident. I didn't mean to. Now, come here and-"

"No, stay there, Miral. Mr. Smith, you have some explaining to do. Security, arrest him." The Dean of Students had witnessed the whole exchange. The tip she got from that anonymous informant had been right. Rick would be expelled from the Academy and put away to undergo deep counseling. There was a reason for his behavior and it was important to find that out.

Miral was escorted, with John, back to her quarters. John stayed to tuck her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. I couldn't have made it through this without you." Miral was smiling at John and for the first time in awhile he could see the smile meet her eyes.

"What are friends for right?" He squeezed her hand and left her room allowing her to catch up on some well needed sleep. Once he was outside her door he could finally allow his own feelings to show. He was relieved and totally at peace now. She was safe and Rick was out of the picture. Things were getting back to normal...

End of Part One.


End file.
